Becoming Obsessed With Edward Cullen
by starsandwings4ever
Summary: wat happens when bella swan is obsessed with edward cullen? starts out in present tense, then goes to past tense then back to present. R&R! let me kno wat you think! :
1. Running into lockers not fun

**I know this is short, but it will get longer! Let me know what you think and if i should continue this story!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Myer. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, but I do own Alice's little brother!**_

* * *

_

_He's so dreamy!_I thought flipping my brown bangs out of my eyes once again, trying to be inconspicuous about my blatant ogling at the boy who haunts my brain day and night.

_He's tall! So tall with nice long, strong legs. I would know. He's on the basketball team and you know the whole shorts thing, so you can see their legs. His nice gorgeous legs._

_Then there are his eyes. Those beautiful "let me get lost in you" green eyes. So deep you can see his soul. Not that I would know that, but all of the girls who have the courage to look him in the eyes say so._

_But the best part of him is his hair! The wonderful, reddish/gold/brown hair, that is always so carelessly rumpled and disorderly, but that make his whole appearance make you want to scream. _

_Some girls say they don't get what I like so much about him, but I just do. It's not the typical "falling in love with your best friend" type of story. It's my own unique "falling in love with your cousin's best friend type of story."_

**BANG!**

"Ow!" I groaned coming back to reality by hitting my head on a locker door. The boy who the locker belonged to just laughed at me and I blushed hurrying away and into the girls bathroom, hoping _he _didn't see that.

I glanced back just to make sure and wouldn't you know it, I saw his flawless face looking at me with...sympathy? or pain from not trying to laugh at me and my clumsiness?

I closed the girl's bathroom door behind me and scurried up to a sink to look in a mirror and saw a huge red welt forming on my forehead. I sighed and reached up to touch it, only to flinch in pain.

"I thought you might need me!" My best friend, Alice sang walking in and giving me a hug and putting her cosmetic bag down on the sink.

"No no no! I'm fine just let me suffer in quiet!" I said mocking terror. Alice just gave me a long look before taking all that nasty crap people call make-up on the counter. Alice and I have been best friends since we were 8, when I moved from the hot, dry Phoenix, Arizona to the wet, soggy Forks, Washington.

I moved back to live with my dad once my mom got remarried. I don't have anything against Phil, but I missed my dad and now that my mom had someone I was going to be that someone for my dad!

Alice Brandon was the first girl who talked to me my first day of school. It was January 19, on the playground in 2nd grade. She gave me her extra pudding cup and we have been best friends since.

We went through our first kisses, break-ups, heart breaks and all the other stuff teenage girls go through together, side-by-side. Her family is great. She has a sweet, wonderful mother, a slightly over-protective dad and a baby brother.

But...she's obsessed with shopping and make-up and all the stuff most girls are interested in that I am not.

"Come on Bella, you look like someone took a baseball bat to you head! Let me just put some foundation on it, because give it a few minutes and you are going to have a lovely black bruise on your pretty forehead." Alice lectured me.

"Fine nothing major though!" I agreed thinking _I can't let him see me with a huge ugly bruise on my forehead!_

After Alice finished beautifying me it was time for Biology my favorite subject, now that _he_ is my lab partner.

Alice gave me a "I know what your thinking look" and sent me to Biology. I smiled back at her and looked at my reflection in the mirror and couldn't even see the mark.

_Maybe I will find the courage to talk to him...intelligently that is. _And with a little skip I hurried down the hall and into the Biology class.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I won't be able to update everyday maybe not even everyother day, but I will try to update once or twice a week!**

**Let me know what you think. I would like to have at least 2 reviews before I update again! please??? :]**


	2. Passing Notes and Flashback 1

**Hey guys thank you to _Winged-Vampyre-Gallagher-Girl_ and_ Dusteyes_ for your reviews! So since I got two reviews here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I am not Stephanie Myer, I'm just using her characters!**

* * *

Bella's POV

I hurried down the long, hallway painted green to signify our school colors. The biology door was closed and I opened it and walked quietly to my seat.

Mike Newton smiled and waved at me. I shyly smiled back and sat down on the edge of my seat not looking at Edward Cullen, the Edward Cullen in the face but looking down at his long, huge fingers.

I sighed; staring at those fingers brought back many memories.

"_No! Jasper stop!!!" I squealed running as fast as my 13 year old legs could take me into Edward's backyard; Jasper laughing and following me. He was in swim trunks and I was in my bikini. Jasper was trying to dump me into the pool, but I didn't want to get wet. _

_My hair gets really frizzy in the summer when it is wet, and I didn't want Edward to come outside and see me and my frizzy, ugly hair so that's how I ended up in Edward's backyard._

_Edward's twin sister Rosalie ran outside and tackled Jasper, giggling and telling me to go in the house._

_She knows that I like Edward and why I don't like swimming, well getting my hair wet, when Edward is home._

_My dad has lived next door to the Cullen's for a long time, so even though Rosalie and I are nothing alike we are good friends, because we are neighbors. _

_I have been inside the Cullen's magnificent house plenty of times, but only usually when Edward isn't home or he also has friends over. They have a huge three story house, with a lot of glass windows. All of the rooms are very open making the house seem even bigger. It's gorgeous. I let myself into their kitchen and Esme Cullen smiled at me._

"_Jasper trying to get you wet?" She guessed a little twinkle in her eye. I nodded and laughed. She shook her head and I went into their living room to see where Jasper and Rosalie were through the window._

_If Rosalie went back to go swimming, then Jasper would go with her. I sighed and then realized I wasn't alone._

_Fur Elise was playing on the Cullen's grand piano. I always knew that Edward took lessons, but had never heard him play._

_A shiver went down my back, and it wasn't just from the cold. He was good. Very good. I turned around to face the center of the room, where the piano was located to watch him play._

_I couldn't tell if Edward knew I was in the room watching him play or not, because his eyes were closed and his brow was furrowed like he was concentrating very hard._

_His long fingers danced along the keys making the pretty sounds. His fingers never missed a note._

_I always knew that Jasper and Edward liked each other so much because Jasper plays the guitar and Edward the piano and they could play together, but I guess I never realized they were that good._

_The song ended with a soft note and Edward opened his eyes and looked straight at me. I blushed and suddenly felt like I was intruding._

"_Did you like it?" Edward asked with his famous crooked smile._

"_Yes," I said breathlessly, self-conscious of the fact that I was only wearing a bikini and I was in HIS house, staring straight at him._

"_Um…well I'll just…go," I murmured hurrying out of the house, down the steps and over to my house where I could hear Rosalie and Jasper splashing and playing in the pool._

"Miss Swan care to join the class?" My teacher asked. I blushed and looked up from where I had been staring at Edward's hands off in past times.

"What is the answer to the question, Miss Swan?" He asked knowing that I didn't know. Everyone was staring at me now, making me blush even more.

"Could you repeat the question?" I asked glancing down at Edward's hands which were writing once more.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, next time please pay attention," He said looking me in the eye. "Does anyone know the answer?"

A small girl in the front of the class raised her hand. I sighed. It seemed I was always fading in and out of class. The flashbacks had gotten longer though. They only used to be little flashes of things.

"Sorry," A strong, masculine voice whispered, breaking me out of my ponderings. I looked over at Edward and gave him a questioning look.

He turned away and started writing very fast on a piece of loose-leaf paper. When he was done he handed it to me and started to write the notes our teacher had put on the board.

My heartbeat sped up as I looked at the piece of paper before opening it and reading it's contents.

**I was trying to write fast enough so you could have the answer to the question. I was trying to tell you telepathically to wait a few more moments, but it seems I don't have that super power. I'm sorry.** Then he drew a very cute frown-y face.

I smiled and wrote back…

_It's ok thank you for thinking of doing that. Even if it didn't work out so well. I've always wanted to talk to someone in my head! Too bad yours is a little screwy._

I slid the paper along the desk and he glanced over at me with a small smile after he read it.

**I'm the screwy one? At least I'm not always running into something. I believe that is the first sign of insanity.**

He handed it back with a wink. I blushed and read it before crumpling it into a ball and tossing it at his head as the bell rang.

"Your such a jerk!" I said picking up my books and grabbing his notebook, "But I need the notes so see ya!" And rushed out of the room ignoring his protests.

I stopped at my locker and looked at the book in my hands. _Did I seriously just take his notebook?! What has gotten into me?!_ But then I remember the wink and smile he gave me and realized with a start…

You _can_'t just see his soul, you can read all the emotions he's feeling.

* * *

**YAY! Chapter two! Let me know what you think! I love reviews they make me feel good! One question how should Emmett come into the story? I need some ideas. I was going to do a poll but I like hearing feedback so let me kno in a review!**

**Thanks can we try for four reviews this time? How many of you have snow in your town? :]**


	3. The Notebook and Flashback 2

**I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I just got busy and my computer days have been reduced but I will try to update more often!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Edward's notebook...but I do own a pair of amazing 3-D glasses! :] Enjoy!**

* * *

I smiled staring at the notebook in my hands and sat down at an empty chair in the library during my study hall period. I opened Edward's notebook and started to copy down his notes. He has impeccable handwriting. Very easy to read. The best handwriting I've ever seen, way better than mine.

I felt a breeze on the back of my neck and saw a brownish colored hand pull up a chair and sit down next to me…Jacob. I smiled.

"Hey," I said looking up and up and up to see him grinning down at me.

"Hi Shortie," He replied. "How did you get Mr. Eddie's notebook?"

"I took it. I needed the notes." I said blushing and looking back down to write down a few more sentences.

"And why weren't you paying attention in class? That's not going to get you anywhere. Aren't you the one who's always telling me to pay attention in class? Were you too busy staring at Eddie?" He asked laughing softly.

"His name is Edward!" I said quickly. Edward hates it when people call him Eddie.

"Sure it is, you would know," He teased his whole face lighting up. "You do know you talk in your sleep right?"

I blushed beet red and smacked Jacob's arm only to rub it when my hand started stinging. Stupid strong guy!

"So mom and dad's anniversary is tonight, I was thinking we should go out or something so they can have the house to themselves," Jacob whispered as the librarian looked over at our table.

That's right it's been two years since Sarah and Charlie got married…making Jacob and I brother and sister.

"What did you have planned?" I whispered back.

"Well it's Friday, and I was thinking about going over to _Eddie's_ house 'cause Jasper is going over too, so you could come and stay the night. I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't mind." He suggested taking Edward's notebook and flipping through it.

I reached over him to try and take it back, but he wasn't having any of that.

"Jake hand me the notebook," I growled trying to appear tough. He laughed and shook his head holding it an arm's length away from me. I whimpered, but still he wouldn't hand me the notebook.

"So are you coming or not?" Rosalie asked gracefully sitting down in the library chair next to me. "Alice's parents already agreed so she'll be there too."

"If it's ok with Charlie and Sarah then yeah I'll be there," I said leaning over Jake's huge body to grab his arm and pinch the sensitive skin there.

"OW! Bella! That hurt like hell!" Jake screamed hopping up and clutching his arm. Rosalie raised her hand and I smacked her high-five. We both started giggle as the librarian came over and started disciplining Jake.

I smiled and gathered my books so I could go home and then go to Rose's.

_Two hours and eight minutes later…_

I pulled into our drive, and after shutting off the engine hopped out of my rusty red truck and rushed to the front door trying to get out of the rain.

I opened the door and took off my shoes and jacket. Jake had gone straight over to the Cullen's from school. I probably could have, because more than likely Alice will bring clothes to force me into anyway. I wanted my comfy clothes though. I heard moaning in the kitchen and shuddered. I really don't want to know what my parents are doing in there.

"I'm home!" I yelled hoping they'd stop and ran up the stairs to grab my stuff and get out of the house without seeing anything my poor innocent eyes don't need to see.

"Hey honey! I thought you were going to the Cullen's? Jake phoned and said you were," Sarah yelled up the stairs.

"I didn't have any pjs or my tooth brush or anything or I would have," I yelled back already plotting…cough, cough…I mean planning on ways to get Jake back for this.

I stuffed some clothes in a duffel bag and walked back downstairs slower than before knowing my dad and Sarah wouldn't be doing anything anymore.

I looked at all the pictures on the wall as I was going down the stairs. There were ones of Jake and I from kindergarten to now. One's with Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and I, some of me in Arizona and Jake on the rez, but the last one was of Charlie and Sarah on their wedding day.

That day was so nice and pretty…

**Flashback…**

**Rachel and I were wearing blue bridesmaid dresses and Jake was in a tux. All of Sarah and Charlie's friends were in the audience watching them say their "I do's". When the ceremony was over Jake and I were forced to dance together, then I danced with Charlie.**

**After the dancing was over for me… (I'm very clumsy) Alice and I stuffed our faces with cake, during which Edward came over and joined us. Rosalie was off flaunting her beauty to some unsuspecting sucker.**

**Jasper came and stole Alice away for a dance which turned out to be like four dances, but who's counting…not me!**

**So that left me and…Edward. Talk about awkward. And I had just been stuffing my face with cake. Double awkward.**

"**Good cake?" He asked with that gorgeously adorable crooked smile of his.**

"**Mhmm, very good you should try some," I replied blushing, pushing my leftover cake to him hoping he'd eat it so I wouldn't feel like a pig.**

**He grabbed a fork and scarfed down the rest of the cake. I grinned internally and kicked off my high heels.**

**How did Alice convince me to wear high heels?! My feet where killing me. I sighed in content and propped my feet up on the empty chair. Edward cocked an eyebrow at me and said, "Feet hurt? What torture did Alice put you through now?"**

"**High heels. Ever try walking in them? They kill," I said picking up one of my heels and showing him the killer three inch heels, for me that's high.**

"**Ow I hate high heels. I don't know how girls walk in them they are so uncomfortable" He said grimacing and picking up one of my feet and rubbing it. I blushed automatically and looked down at his hands. His huge strong hands…not helping!**

"**When have you ever worn high heels?!" I asked laughing with a surprised look on my face.**

"**Rosalie is heartless when it comes to dares…remember that young Jedi," He said in a solemn tone, making me laugh even harder that is before he switched feet and I drew in a sharp breath.**

**I looked up to see his dark green eyes looking into my boring brown ones. He smiled slightly and looked back down at my feet.**

**That night was one of the few where I didn't feel like I was doing something wrong or annoying Edward as we talked. It was nice…oh who am I kidding it was spectacular!**

**End of flashback…**

"Hey babe everything ok?" Sarah asked walking up the stairs to where I was standing looking at their wedding picture.

"Yep I'm good! I'm just going to go over to the Cullen's. I love you guys. Have fun tonight!" I told the two of them as I closed the front door behind me and tried not to dwell on what they would be doing. There are some things a daughter doesn't need to know.

I hopped in my truck and drove over to the Cullen's where I could practically already hear Alice squealing and scheming.

_What have I gotten myself into???_

_

* * *

_

**How was it?! So i have this issue of falling in love with a story and wanting to do nothing but read that story and alas that has happened again, BUT one sure fire way to get me to update quicker are many reviews! I love reveiws i dont know wat writer doesnt!**

**so leave me some love in a review please! I have 4 reviews so far lets see if i can get double that much so 4 more? maybe and i'll update twice before my birthday which is in two weeks. If i get even more than that well then i'll try to make my chapters 2,000 words, but you guys gotta review! please for me?**

**Thanks! :]**


	4. Pizza Making and Emmett Dancing?

________

**Hey guys this is a late birthday present for all of you, from me. So enjoy and let me kno what you think! This chapter is dedicated to Rainie16! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fergalicious or Bedrock. Nor do I own Stephanie Myer's characters no matter how much I wish I did!**

* * *

I pulled up cursing the loud roar of my engine and shut of my vehicle and just sat with the rain pouring around me. I took in the Cullen's huge house from their five car garage to the four-story mostly glass house. Me being clumsy me, always feels insecure and nervous at the Cullen's and not just because it's Edward's home.

Esme and Carlisle are one of the nicest set of parents I've ever met and they always make me feel welcome, but their house is basically ALL glass. I can't tell you how many times I've broken a plate or a cup or a vase. Well the vase one was only once, but still.

Plus if my friends try to get me all hyped up on caffeine and sugar it could be a vvvveeeerrrryyy long and embarrassing night.

The sun was setting, well what of it you could see through the rain. I sighed and grabbed my duffel from the seat next to me, put up my hood and ran up to the porch to get out of the rain and my truck before they came looking for me.

I let myself into the big house because it's like my second home even if I am terrified of breaking something it contains. I could hear Alice squealing in the living room so after taking off my coat and shoes and putting them in the hallway closet, I walked into the living room.

As soon as I walked in Alice squealed louder and bounded over to me and gave me a big hug. She doesn't even need caffeine to get this hyper. Note to self: Never let Alice have caffeine.

"Bella! Finally! Now the party can start!" Alice screamed jumping up and down.

"Yes it wouldn't be a party without Bella blushing and hurting herself," A deep masculine voice said before coming over and giving me a big hug. I blushed but laughed and hugged Rosalie's big bear of a boyfriend Emmett back.

Emmett's the captain of the football team and for good reason too. He's huge! He's got muscles everywhere! You don't want to mess with Emmett.

I remember the first time I met him I was so freaked out. He looked so scary and big, but he's just like a teddy bear. All marsh-mellow on the inside. Don't tell him that though. He likes to think he's all tough and stuff.

"Hey Bells it's about time you got here!" Jake said reminding me about the stunt he pulled with Charlie and Sarah. I pulled away from Emmett and glared at him before walking out of the room and up the stairs into Rose's room. I could hear Jasper laughing at Jake's what I would assume to be shocked look, but is probably a smug one.

Rose and Alice ran up the stairs behind me and plopped on the bed pulling me down with them when we got into Rose's room.

"What did Jake do this time?" Alice asked jumping on the bed. Rose grabbed her leg and she fell down laughing. Then they both turned to stare at me.

"He called Charlie and Sarah and told them that we would both be going straight here, but I didn't because I wanted to go home and get clothes and stuff and he knew that! So when I got home Charlie and Sue where getting comfortable in the kitchen if you know what I mean!" I exclaimed gesturing wildly throughout my speech.

"Oh no he di'n't!" Rose and Alice exclaimed eyes wide. I nodded and Rose smiled evilly. That only means a good or a bad thing but since it's aimed at Jake it's a good thing.

"Well we'll just have to get him back won't we?!" She said cackling. I giggled at her and she winked at me.

"When I think of something I'll let you know," She promised before Alice pulled us both up off the bed and out into the hallway and down the stairs.

By now all of the guys where in the kitchen bugging Esme. Esme never lets us call her Mrs. Cullen she says it makes her feel old, so we just call her well Esme! She really doesn't look like a Mrs.'s or that she's had kids. She is just so pretty. Her and Carlisle both.

She was making homemade pizza. It's the best I've ever tasted, even better than pizza from a pizza place. That's how good it is.

"Boys stop!" She said laughing. "If you keep eating the toppings there won't be any left for the pizza!"

"Sorry Mrs. E!" Emmett said grabbing a pepperoni before going to sit on a barstool at their island countertop.

"Do you need any help Esme?" I asked walking over to push Jake and Jasper over to the island with Emmett and Edward.

"Oh it's ok sweetie, you guys just go do whatever you'd like," She replied smiling at me.

"It's no problem," I replied.

"Yeah mom, go relax and we'll make the pizzas!" Rosalie told her mom shooing her out of the kitchen.

"Fine but you make any messes and you're cleaning them up." She warned us walking out of the kitchen.

"Ok!" We yelled after her. So far she had one pizza done, but she had the dough out for four more. Wow boys eat a lot!

I grabbed a roller after washing my hands and put some flour on the top of the dough and the rolling pin before rolling the dough out into the pie shape. Alice and Rose were both doing the others while the boys were talking and watching us.

"Emmett stop!" I said grabbing the pepperoni package and setting on the counter by the sink before giving him "the look".

"Come on Bella one more pepperoni, please?" Emmett asked giving me a pouty look which just made him look kind of scary. I giggled at the pathetic look, but gave in and gave him one more.

"Thank you Bella. I always knew you were my favorite!" Emmett said with a devilish grin making me blush. He hooted before leaving the room to put on some music. I heard Fergalicious by Fergie come through the speakers all over the house.

Emmett ran back into the kitchen and started copying the way Fergie was dancing in her video. My jaw dropped as I watched him dance very dirtily. Rosalie squealed and started dancing with him. Well that just ended in a huge make-out fest.

"Oh," I said.

"My," Alice continued.

"Gosh," We finished together. We both stared at each other with big eyes, before turning to look at Edward and Jasper. They were both looking at us. I stared at Edward after glancing at Jasper's smiling face.

He cocked an eyebrow at me smiling his gorgeous white smile. I blushed beet red before turning back to the pizzas.

"Would you two go someplace else?!" Alice finally screeched turning to look at Rosalie and Emmett who were still going at it.

"Me-ow," Rosalie giggled pulling away from Emmett who started pouting…again. I sighed internally. I wish Edward and I could be like that, well not exactly like that. There is no way I would make-out with a guy like that in front of my friends. No one wants to see that. I blushed at that thought. It's so sad. I mean I've liked him since like forever!!! Why doesn't he notice me?

"I-I-I can make your bedrock," Came over the speakers. I laughed as Alice and I started singing to the lyrics. This is totally our song.

I lowered my voice trying to make it sound realistic and started on the first verse.

"**She got that good, good she Michael Jackson bad,**

**I'm attracted to her for her attractive a$$**

**But now we murderers because we kill time**

**I knock her lights out and she still shines.**

**I hate to see her go but I love to watch her leave,**

**I keep her running back and forth like a soccer team**

**Cold as a winter's day, hot as a summer's eve**

**Young money thieves steal your love and leave."**

Alice started in on the next verse. Rosalie danced along with the music and the boys watched with varing emotions. The biggest one though was surprise.

_"I like the way you walk and if you walk it my way_

_I'm that Red Bull now let's fly away_

_Let's buy a place with all kinds of space_

_I'll let you be the judge and-and I'm case_

_I Gudda Gudda I put her under_

_I see me with her no Stevie Wonder_

_She don't even wonder cause she know she bad _

_And I got her nigga grocery bag._

Then everyone joined in on the chorus.

**Oh baby I'll be stuck to you like glue**

**Baby wanna spend it all on you**

**Baby my room is the g-spot **

**Call me Mr. Flinstone I can make your bedrock.**

We all finished and started laughing. As Nikki came on we all just listened as the pizza's baked in the oven. When it got to the, **He say, "Nikki don't stop you the bestest. And I just keep coming off the top as bestest. **Alice, Rosalie and I all imitated her and I have to say we sounded just like her.

"I didn't know you listened to rap," Jake said looking at me in wonder. Yeah I'm more of a country/classic/70's junkie.

"I've gotten conned into listening to it. It's not all that bad. I really like this song anyway," I said with a laugh.

"Out of all the rap/pop music there is you like Bedrock the best?" Edward asked smiling slightly at me looking at me with those deep green eyes.

"Yeah, you know you can't make my bedrock," I said cockily before blushing. Where did that come from!? Emmett busted out laughing, grabbing onto the island counter for support.

"Oh dude, that is so true!" Emmett said in between his laughing. "Yeah go Bella!" I blushed even darker. I bet my face was almost purple by now. Alice was squealing and jumping up and down, clapping her hands. Total girly-girl. Rose was smiling beside Jasper and Jake was shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"You're right," Edward said looking at me with a mischievous look on his face. I stopped blushing as Emmett got into another round of laughter. What does he mean? He's so strong! He could totally make my bedrock! Not that I want him too…or that he would. Oh gosh Bella stop!

"I would make you bed **break!**" Edward finished full out grinning by now. He kind of looked like the Cheshire cat. I looked down as everyone started laughing and talking all at once. I looked up at Edward who winked at me before leaving the room to change the song. **WINKED!** At **ME!**

I almost squealed but instead I just smiled hugely. Alice did squeal though as she ran over and hugged me. I started laughing with her. We both let go of each other though, before Edward walked back in.

I walked over to the refrigerator and got some vegetables to start making salads. Emmett grabbed all of it from me, then proceeded to pick me up and sat me down on a barstool in between Edward and Alice.

"Now watch how it's done," Emmett said picking up a knife.

"This should be good," Edward whispered to me glancing sideways at me. I giggled and nodded looking back at Emmett.

"Oh no, Emmett put the knife down. The last time you tried to cook we had to take you to the hospital! You are NOT using that knife," Rosalie yelled standing up and grabbing the knife out of his hands. He looked at her for a long moment before shrugging and attacked the lettuce with is bare hands.

"Ew Emmett! When was the last time you washed your hands?! No one is going to want to eat that!" Alice squealed pulling the lettuce towards her and taking the knife from Rosalie. She then took up where Emmett had left off and started making the salad.

"Why don't you guys let me ever do any of the cooking?!" Emmett whined sitting down in Alice's seat beside me. "You'd let me cook wouldn't you Bella?" Why did he have to put me on the spot like that? Edward turned to look at me and see what I would say.

"Um well, I don't know Emmett. You and knives is kind of scary, but other than that probably. Like I'd let you make like brownies," I said smiling at him hoping that was a good enough answer to keep everyone happy with me.

"No you shouldn't. He's made brownies before. They tasted like piss," Edward said pretend shivering in horror.

"Dude you loved those brownies and you know it!" Emmett yelled standing up in his seat.

"Wow what is it with all of the yelling coming from in here?" Esme asked walking in the kitchen with a small smile on her lips. "I figured I better come and make sure Emmett didn't hurt himself again."

"That was ONE time!" Emmett protested.

"I know Emmett. I'm sorry," Esme apologized walking over to give Emmett a hug.

"Plus it wasn't even really my fault!" He exclaimed when the two of them stopped hugging.

"So was his fault," Edward whispered in my ear, his breath caressing it. I shivered and turned to look at him. I didn't realize his face was still near mine so when I turned we brushed noses.

"What happened?" I asked blushing at our close proximity and hoping that I didn't have bad breath.

"Emmett told us that he could cook very well and that he would cook us dinner. Not three minutes after we left the kitchen we heard a scream and ran back into the kitchen. Emmett had sliced his finger with a meat cleaver," Edward said chuckling. My eyes widened and he added, "He was fine, we just had to take him to the hospital to get stitches. Dad would have done them, but he wasn't home yet. So now Emmett is not allowed to cook,"

"Hey! Edward you said you wouldn't repeat that ever!" Emmett bellowed glaring at Edward.

"Yeah well you said you would keep me partying at Tanya's a secret too, but you didn't and I was grounded for a month!" Edward retorted good-naturedly.

"True," Emmett said with his dimplish grin. Rosalie smiled at Emmett and kissed him when her mom turned to check on the pizzas.

That's right. Tanya. Edward's old "girlfriend". Alice and I prefer to call her the BT, bitch Tanya. It fits her. She was always rude and doesn't talk to anyone unless they drive some million dollar car. Which Edward pretty much does with his Volvo.

But they broke up and the god with perfectly ruffled bronze hair is finally single.

_The only problem_, I thought turning to look at Edward as the rest of our family and friends talked and laughed around me, _is who will be the next girl he wants to date? Probably not me…_

* * *

**AN- Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I didn't get as many reviews as i would like, but there have been a lot of people reading this story so for that I'm really happy! Well well well will we see more of Tanya? Hmm you'll just have to keep reading and see. And what about Jake? How are the girls going to get him back? Ideas for both of these are welcome. I do have something in mind, but lets see what you guys think!**

**If you have any ideas or things you want to see our dearest Bella and Edward do just PM me or send me a review. These two have all night together! Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
